Le jour avant toi
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Il l'aime comme un fou mais il sait également que c'est sans espoir. Les rêves ne se réalisent pas pour les hommes comme lui One-Shot, Traduction de Gwendolyn James NTRL


_**Disclamer: **Tout est comme d'habitude, on commence à connaître la chanson, à **Gwendolyn** **James** et surtout à **JK** **Rowling** ! _

_**NdT**: Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je dois vous dire que j'ai un peu honte de moi là parce que ce petit one-shot Rémus Tonks traînait depuis pas mal de temps et j'avais juste la flemme de taper … il restait pas beaucoup en plus _

_Juste pour dire que je dédie ce One-shot à tous mes reviewers de « Pardonné », petit one shot qui n'aura (j'en suis désolée) pas de suite … manque d'idée et de temps surtout _

_Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de beaucoup poster après celui-ci parce que des la semaine prochaine, le blocus des examens de juin commence et c assez hard pour tout vous dire … mais le chapitre de aveuglé par le passé, ignoré dans le futur ainsi que the magic of love seront posté la semaine prochaine parce qu'ils sont fini … plus que les RaR ;)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez … ENJOY ! _

_Le Saut de l'Ange_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Le Jour Avant Toi**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Il s'assit dans la sombre cuisine, une pomme à moitié grignotée dans une main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être seul, il appréciait en fait. C'était réconfortant, apaisant. Il pouvait ainsi s'asseoir tranquillement et penser, sans être interrompu, à sa vie.

Pas qu'il détestait sa vie … elle aurait certainement put être bien pire … mais Remus avait espéré plus. Bien plus qu'une simple existence. Plus que d'attendre que la suivante pleine lune ne le transforme en un monstre. Bien Plus que d'attendre patiemment qu'elle vienne.

Pour être honnête, il avaitétésur le point d'abandonner. Peut-être, tout simplement que personne ne serait jamais là pour lui. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute le jour où il fut mordu par un loup-garou et, ici, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Aucune femme, aussi gentille soit-elle, ne voudrait d'un loup-garou comme mari. Il n'attendait ça de personne.

Pas qu'il n'ait jamais eu de relation avec une femme. Mais, à chaque fois, cela se terminait de la même façon: à l'instant même où il leur disait la vérité, leurs yeux reflétaient de la révulsion et de la pitié.

La révulsion, il pouvait la comprendre, mais la pitié … C'est plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il n'en voulait pas, il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Il voulait quelqu'un qui le choisirait pour ce qu'il est et qui l'aime pour cela et non pas à cause de ces fautes.

Et, dans sa vie, deux femmes, seulement, l'avaient aimé comme cela.

La première avait été Lily. Douce Lily qui voyait toujours les bons côtés chez les gens. Elle avait été sa première amie à l'école ; la première personne, à part les professeurs, à qui il avait raconté sa condition. Elle l'avait accepté dès le début et avait plaidé pour lui afin de convaincre ses camarades de classe de l'accepter tel qu'il l'était. Elle l'avait considéré avec respect et amour, sans révulsion ni pitié. Il l'avait également aimé comme une sœur dont il n'aurait pas pu se séparer. Il avait encore mal depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la mort.

La deuxième était plus récente. Dès leur première rencontre, Nymphadora n'avait montré ni révulsion ni pitié. Elle l'avait embrassé comme un ami. Sa forte personnalité lui rappelait parfois Lily. Nymphadora Tonks, était la seule personne qui était pure, et lui avait donné le même amour-amitié que lui avait donné Lily. Elle avait refusé de le laisser s'enfermer dans sa coquille, se cachant loin du monde. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et il l'aimait aussi.

Mais pas comme une sœur.

Penser à cette femme suffisait de chambouler ses émotions et se retrouver auprès d'elle quasiment chaque jour, au Quartier Général était une torture. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ces sentiments envers elle … mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose avec elle qui lui disait de saisir sa chance. Il l'aimait totalement mais il savait également que c'était sans espoir. Les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité pour des hommes comme lui. C'était le temps departir.

« _Remus, c'est toi?_ »

L'objet de ses pensées descendait l'escalier, enveloppé de sa robe de chambre, la baguette à la main sous son vêtement. Elle venait, apparemment, juste de se réveiller parce que son apparence était la vraie: de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, un petit nez pointu et des yeux bleus clairs. Il l'aimait bien mieux comme cela.

« _Oui, c'est moi, Nymphadora._ », lui répondit-il calmement en espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre les battements de son cœur. « _Je prenais une tasse de thé. Je t'ai réveillée ?_ »

Elle souria, encore endormie: « _Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Beaucoup de choses en tête._ », elle se déplaça silencieusement et s'installa en face de lui. « _Ca te dérange si je reste avec toi ?_ »

« _Non, pas du tout. Tu veux du thé ?_ », lui proposa t-il.

« _Oui, merci._ »

Il se leva et prit délicatement deux tasses bleues du tiroir et y versa le breuvage chaud. Beaucoup de lait, deux sucres … juste ce qu'elle aimait. Il déposa les tasses et se rassit et la regarda boire lentement son thé, un regard ou se nuançait le plaisir et la fatigue. « _Merci, Remus._ », lui fit-elle avec un sourire. « _Il est juste bien._ »

Il lui sourit en retour: « _Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tenait éveillée ?_ », lui demanda t-il poliment en espérant prolonger ce moment avec elle, le plus longtemps possible. Aussi longtemps qu'il lui faisait parler, elle resterait. Elle but une grande gorgée de thé avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il aurait une réponse honnête mais il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là.

« _Toi._ »

Remus la regarda, les yeux écarquillés: « _M … moi ?_ », lui fit-il un peu abasourdi. « _Pourquoi est-ce que je te tenais éveillée ?_ » Soudainement, il pensa avoir compris. « _Nymphadora, la pleine lune ne se déroule pas avant deux semaine. Je vais parfaitement bien._ »

« _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ », lui répondit-elle. Cela devait être quelque chose de très important parce qu'il l'avait appelée deux fois par son prénom et elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Il était confus: « _Je ne comprends pas._ », lui fit-il. « _De quoi veux-tu parler ?_ »

Elle soupira et il capta de la frustration dans ses yeux: « _Je parle de **nous**, Remus._ »

« _N …nous ?_ », lui fit-il. « _De quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais pas trop._ »

« _Oui, nous. Toi et moi._ » Il voyait par le ton de sa voix qu'elle était honnête et il ne savait pas réellement s'il était prêt pour cela. Elle respira profondément et continua: « _Nous sommes amis depuis près de trois ans maintenant, Remus, et tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance._ »

Il fronça les sourcils: « _Quoi ? Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Nymphadora !_ »

« _A part le fait que tu m'appelle Nymphadora comme si j'étais une enfant._ », lui rétorqua t-elle. « _Tu devrais être honnête avec moi sur ce que tu ressens._ »

La colère de la jeune femme montait et Remus sut qu'il devrait avoir du tact. « _Tonks._ », lui fit-il lentement. « _Je ne te considère pas comme une enfant._ »_ Tu es l'opposé, en fait._, pensa t-il. « _Tu es une magnifique jeune femme, et ma meilleure amie._ » C'était vrai, au moins, bien qu'un peu trompeur.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça. « _Par l'enfer, Remus !_ », lui rétorqua t-elle. « _C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Ta **meilleure** amie ?_ » Elle remit ses cheveux en arrière avec colère et releva la tête, les yeux flamboyants: « _Bien, je suis contente. Je vais aller faire un tour avant de devenir complètement folle !_ » Elle se redressa et marcha en vitesse vers les escaliers et les monta, le laissant la bouche ouverte, surpris.

Qu'est-ce que qui se passait là ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait un compliment ? Elle était réellement sa meilleure amie et une magnifique jeune femme.

_« C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? »_

La vérité le frappa en pleine figure et, sans réfléchir, il grimpa les escaliers.

« _Tonks._ », l'appela t-il une fois arrivé à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il attendit quelques instants mais la porte resta fermée. Il respira longuement, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

« _Sors d'ici, Remus._ », lui fit-elle en colère. Remus sentit qu'elle était plus triste qu'en colère contre lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit qu'elle était assise sur son lit, et le regardait, les rouges, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« _Tonks._ », lui fit-il tout en ne bougeant pas. « _Je suis désolé._ »

Tonks dévia du regard. « _Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé ? Je suis la seule qui agit comme une enfant. Exactement comme l'enfant que tu pense que je suis._ » Elle leva la tête et essuya ses larmes. « _Tu vois, je pleure même comme un enfant._ » La peine était tellement évidente dans le ton de la voix de la jeune femme que Rémus se sentit détestable. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Ne savait comment lui dire la vérité.

Il se déplaça et s'installa à coté d'elle, sur le bout du lit. « _Tonks._ », tenta t-il. « _Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit avant. Je ne te vois pas comme une enfant. Merlin le sait que cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu avais été une enfant._ »

Elle le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. « _Que veux-tu dire ? Tu aurais préféré que je sois une enfant ?_ »

Il secoua la tête: « _Non, parce que si tu avais été une enfant, je n'aurais jamais ressentit le sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi._ » Sa respiration était plus rapide mais, il garda les yeux fermés. « _Tu as raison, je n'ai **jamais** été honnête avec toi. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi-même. J'ai essayé de croire que cela passerait si j'oubliais. Si j'avais essayé cela aurait peut-être marché mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie, dans mon cœur et j'en suis heureux. Même si chaque décision de ma vie a été une erreur, c'est la seule décision que je ne regretterais jamais. Tu es ma moitié, Tonks et, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie. Je t'aime et je suis désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps à te le dire._ »

Les yeux toujours clos, il attendit. Attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose qui ressemblerait à de la pitié ou de la révulsion.

Mais cela ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, elle lui prit la main et lui fit un gentil sourire: « _Je t'aime aussi, Remus._ », lui murmura t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda tout en essayant de croire ce qu'elle lui disait. _Etait-ce réel ? Pouvait-elle réellement l'aimer ?_ « _Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi._ »

Son sourire était radieux quand elle entoura un bras autour de sa taille. « _Peut-être bien mais jamais je ne voudrais quelqu'un d'autre que toi._ »

Le cœur battant, Remus l'embrassa.

_Les rêves deviennent peut-être réalité, après tout._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_


End file.
